Best Valentines Day Ever (A Stony Fanfic)
by HetaliafangirlMW19
Summary: Clint asks Tony for non lethal arrows with a truth serum in them and Tony thinks they will be an awesome prank, but what will happen if Clint "accidentally" shoots one at Tony when He's talking to Steve?


Everyone in the AvengersTower had learned a few things since they had begun to live there. One was If Clint was bored, then no one was safe from his antics and lately, that had been match-making like he was some Cupid and the other was that Tony was in love with Steve (everyone except for Steve, which was actually kind of pitiful because it was so apparent, but Steve could be pretty oblivious most of the time).

Yet, for some reason, It never even crossed Tony's mind that Clint was up to something when he asked if Tony could make him some new bows. He assumed he meant heat seeking or poison arrows, however that was hardly what he had wanted.

"You want arrows that will make people tell the truth of how they feel about the people that are near them at the moment?" Tony asked, not sure if the idea was ingenious or if Clint was just bored and needed to find some way to harass people, either way Tony liked it. Tony might not be as bad as Clint, but he still liked to stir up some trouble when he had the time.

"Yup," Clint said excitedly, "oh, and make sure they're non lethal of course."

"Well, okay, then. You're just lucky I don't have much to do in the lab or you wouldn't be getting them," Tony replied, pretending he didn't actually think that the idea was awesome.

"Please, you're probably already configuring a truth serum in your head," Clint said, seeing straight through his lies, not that Tony was surprised, he was a master assassin after all.

"Whatever, they'll be done in a week or two,"

"Just in time for Valentine's Day," Clint replied mischievously, walking out of the room.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at his friend's goofy behavior. This was going to be awesome, Tony thought to himself, as he rolled out a blank blueprint sheet to start the design.

**_About a week and a half later, February 10th.  
_**  
Tony had just put the finishing touches on the last arrow when, Clint walked in, harassing Tony for probably the twentieth time in the last week or so.

"They finished yet?" Clint asked as if he hadn't asked the same question less than an hour ago.

Tony sighed irritably, and put the last arrow in his arrow holder. "Thank god, yes because I swear you are the most annoying person I've ever met. Remind me to never make anything for you ever again and this better be a good prank, I wasted a lot of time on those damn arrows."

"Yeah, yeah, your time is valuable and you have a ton of stuff to do," Clint waved him off, it wasn't the first time he had heard this speech and wouldn't be the last, "so, are you gonna finally tell pretty boy you love him?"

Tony blushed involuntarily, but played dumb anyway. "What are you talking about Clint? I don't like, let alone love anybody."

"Liar. Remember that time you were drunk and totally confessed that you loved Steve, not that wasn't obvious to begin with. I mean, the entire building knows except for Steve, but that's because he's an oblivious idiot when he wants to be.

Tony's blush deepened. " Sh-shut up, Clint," Tony half-shouted, "and why should I tell him anyway? He'll just hate me anyway afterwords."

Clint just stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? He obviously likes you back! Have you seen the way he acts around you?"

Tony was about to respond when a curious Steve appears in the lab, "Who likes Tony?" Steve asks innocently, looking up at the two of them.

"No one," they both said simultaneously, neither bothering to call jinx like they usually did.

"Sure didn't sound like no one," Steve said bluntly.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Clint here was just imagining feelings that I don't have and hallucinating reciprocating ones," Tony lied easily.

Steve didn't really believe him, but decided not to push it because he knew how Tony could get when he didn't want to talk about something. "Riiight," Steve said sarcastically, "so do you guys have any plans for Valentine's Day?" Steve asked, though he really was more interested in Tony's answer.

Tony opened up his mouth to speak, but Clint interrupted him. "I don't have anything to do, but Tony here has something he should do, but probably won't," he said evilly, receiving a death glare from Tony, but Clint ignored him.

"Oh, really, what's that?" Steve wondered curiously.

Clint grins evilly, knowing that Tony couldn't stop him without looking suspicious. "Well..." Clint paused for an extra dramatic effect. "First, he needs to stop denying that he likes who he likes and then, he needs to decide to tell them, then he actually needs to tell them and then after all that hard work, he'll have a cute little Valentines Day date with his new boyfriend."

By the end of Clint's little speech, Tony was blushing darker than Steve had thought was humanly possible and tried to look anywhere, but at Steve, he wasn't faring to well.

Steve looked surprised at both what Clint had said and how Tony reacted and asked, "B-boyfriend?"

"Yup!" Clint confirmed a little too happily.

"Well, okay then, good luck with that Tony!" Steve said attempting to flash his signature grin, but failed. Tony seemed oblivious to this, but Clint wasn't.

After Steve had left, Tony punched Clint in the gut and kindly asked him to get out of his lab. Clint agreed and went to find Steve.

Steve left Tony's lab confused and a little... Hurt? Steve didn't know, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know. He had realized that he liked Tony a while ago and was pretty used to the idea by now, he even had thought about telling him a few times. So far, it had been easy to convince himself that it was a bad idea by telling himself that Tony was straight. The only problem with that now, is that Clint just outright said that he liked a _guy_, which in itself kind of contradicts the whole he's straight idea. Steve contemplated telling him on Valentines Day and had almost convinced himself to do so when, he remembered, Clint had said he liked a guy, meaning he already liked someone. Even though it was a guy, there was still no definate way to tell if it was Steve that he liked or some other guy. Well, love had to be called a battlefield for some reason, right? Steve was pretty deep in thought when Clint walked in and didn't notice him right away.

"Thinking about Tony?" Clint questioned as innocently as a master assassin could.

Steve nearly jumped through the roof when he heard Clint speak to him and Clint laughed at him. "Maybe," Steve replied, hoping Clint would leave it at that, as usual, no such luck.

"What's got you so deep in thought about Tony?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I mean, I wasn't really deep in thought, I was just, you know, thinking," Steve rambled.

"You like him don't you?" Clint pointed out bluntly.

Steve face flushes with red, but still acts like he doesn't know what Clint talking about. "What? No, I don't like Tony, that's crazy."

"Then, I think you're crazy."

Steve looked up at Clint confused, "What?"

Clint rolls his eyes at Steve realizing he would have to spell everything out for Steve. "I said I think you're crazy because you said it would be crazy to like Tony and you obviously like him, which would make you crazy, understand?"

Steve blushes again, " I-I guess, but you're still saying that I like Tony, which I don't," Steve claimed.

Clint sighs, gives up, "What the hell is it with the people in this tower and denying their feelings? How the hell am I supposed to be Cupid on Valentines Day if no one will even admit they like someone?"

Steve assumed these questions were rhetorical of at least meant to make Steve feel bad that he lied and tell him the truth, either way, he didn't respond.

Clint throws his hands up, "That's it I'm outta here!" He shouts as he walks out his room and Steve was grateful for that.

By this time, Clint was really frustrated and anyone else would have given up, but not Clint. He was the kind of guy who went down with a ship and he was positive the feelings were there so, the worst they could do was hit him for interfering. Also, he didn't think that he could deal with another year of awkward conversations and sexually tension that could barely be cut with a carving knife. Steve and Tony might not know it, but they sure as hell were gonna be love birds by sunset on Valentines Day, even if he had to shoot Tony with one of those damn truth serum arrows.

**_Two days later, late afternoon, Valentines Day_**

Steve and Tony had hardly looked at each other all day, well, at least that's what they thought, but truthfully, they both kept sneaking looks at each other and wishing the other would say something. To be perfectly honest, it was seriously starting to piss Clint off, why couldn't they just throw their feeling out there and hope for the best? Clint was done and he couldn't just sit here anymore. He flipped out his cell phone and texted Tony.

Talk to him -CB

What? No! -TS

Hey, I didn't say confess your every last feeling and make out with him, all I said was just go talk to him. -CB

I can't. -TS

Why the hell not? I thought you were Tony Stark, not a little school girl that has a crush on some guy. -CB

Fine, I'll talk to him, but only because my only other option is getting harassed by you. -TS

Yeah, whatever. We both know you really just want an excuse to talk to Steve. -CB

Shut up. -TS

Tony shuts off his phone and gets off the one-seater mini couch he was on and walks over to the big couch where Steve was, plopping down barely an inch from Steve.

"What's up?" Tony inquired.

Steve looked like he was caught off guard by the sudden interaction, but quickly recovered. "I'm fine, what about you? Did you ever tell that guy how you feel?"

Tony grimaced, "Oh, you remembered that? No, I didn't tell him, too big of a risk for rejection. The only way I'd probably be able to tell him is if Clint shot me with one of those truth serum arrows while I was around him," Tony joked.

"Truth serum arrows?" Steve asked confused.

"Oh, I didn't tell you about that?" Tony asked.

"No, I guess not."

"Well, about two weeks ago, Clint asked if I could make him some arrows with some kind of truth serum in them that would make you say your true feelings to whoever was near you and I made them. I thought they'd be a cool joke, but Clint hasn't even used one yet," Tony pouted, glancing over at Clint, who just his tongue out at him.

Steve nodded his head, taking in the information. "So how do they work?"

"Um, well, you-"

Tony was interrupted by Clint once again, "Here, I'll show you!" And before Tony could stop him or move out of the way, Clint had shot him with one of the arrows.

"Fuck, I hate you Clint," Tony remarked just before the serum took effect.

Steve was startled the outburst, confused why it mattered if he got shot right now. "Tony are you alright?"

Tony gave him his Are-You-Kidding-Me-Right-Now look then, replied, "Of course I'm not alright! I just got shot by a truth serum arrow in front of you!"

"Why should it matter if you get shot in front of me? You don't hate me do you?" Steve said worriedly.

"No, I don't hate you, I love you you idiot. I was joking when I said that Clint should shoot me with one of those damn arrows, but I guess he thought it'd be a good idea. Sorry if I made you hate me or anything I didn't tell you voluntarily to begin with because of that. You don't have to say anything, I'll just leave now...," Tony said awkwardly, getting up to leave.

"The hell you will," Steve responded gruffly, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him back onto the couch, kissing him roughly.

Tony would defiantly say he was surprised, but he didn't question it and kissed him back just as rough.

They eventually broke for air and Clint was definately grateful of that because he didn't think they were ever gonna stop.

"Happy Valentines Day, Tony," Steve said huskily into Tony's ear.

"Back 'atcha," Tony winked and kissed him again, "Do you wanna go out for dinner?"

"It's a date," Steve grinned.

This was definately the best Valentines Day ever.


End file.
